


In the name of my father

by wilhelms



Category: Homeland
Genre: Gen, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know we all hate Dana but please this is Dana all grown up, mature. Dana looks for Carrie, finds her in Toronto and she talks to her about her father and life in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the name of my father

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance. I apologize for mistakes.

When Brody died there was no fuss about it in the States. What were supposed to do with such a story? An American soldier who was a terrorist turned out to be good? That sounds too much even for American media. People would not buy it, they are too sick of all that crap. Carrie Mathison? She was the persona non grata for the time given. Brody was dead, the message reached Jessica just when she was trying to put her life togheter and it did not shock her, surprise her or make her even sad. Brody was dead once before and she was .... glad for it, as wrong as it sounded, she was. As much as she tried to stay calm, as much as the letter did not bother her, she still took the old photo album and looked at the pictures of her and Nick in high school, they were these sweethearts who ended up married and with a baby,him havig to go to war just so they had some money to live on. Her parents were against her having a child and now (as it usually happens with grandparents) they were there to spoil the "children". 

Dana was better at pretending nothing happened. She never told her mother about the last talk she had with her father. It was her secret and she persuaded herself it did never happen because if it did. Could she say something else and make it right? What if she could? She was tired of living with guilt, this was not her war, it was her father´s war. her father´s, the one who left when she was 8 years old and came back when she was 16, her father who behaved as a maniac, who wanted to blow the Congress away, her father.... the terrorist. The anti hero. 

Life goes on, days turn into years. There was no Brodys left. Jessica married Mike, Chris changed his name to Faber according to Mike´s. He has always been a bigger hero to him than his own father. Chris turned out to be exactly the way as expected. Attending Columbia, working his ass off to become an engineer. Dana worked as a shop assistent. Nothing glamurous but it paid the bills and she tried very hard to stay calm and happy with yoga and green tea. 

Everyone wished to forget Nicholas Brody. His own children did it well as it seemed, his name never came up, his pictures were destroyed. But some things you cannot burn, cannot torn and cannot change. You only have one father and as much as Dana wished to persuade herself it was Mike and in many ways he was. She knew that there was a shadow following her and she would never be able to shake it off. 

It took many people, many calls and many persuading and bureaucracy to find Carrie Mathison. Dana did not understand what she was doing or why she was doing it. Why she decided to go and look for her, ask her, talk to her but somehow it seemed like a thing she had to do. She could not live in peace with herself no matter how hard she tried. She was ready to go to Toronto, the day of the first sunny spring day.   
She mentioned the journey to her mother without telling her who she was going to meet there. "a nice road trip" she called it. 

Despite arriving quite early in the morning, she chose to visit museums, walk through the parks rather than going there, seeing her. It took her couple of hours to man up, lots of breaths in and breaths out. To ring a bell seemed to be a life decision, such a preasure she put in it. 

The door opened almost immediately, she wasn´t sure if she didn´t hear anyone giggle behind the window, the whole time she was deciding if she should ring or not. Once the door opened, her suspicion was proven right. "Hello" she said. "Hello" a redhead girl answered, her face brightened with smile. God, how was it even possible? How can someone look so much like .... like him? No one, no one who would see this kid in front of him would doubt, no one would ask questions. This child had to be his, her.... her? Her sister?   
"egh, is it Mathisons´ house?" the girl was polite enough to wait but she started dancing on her feet.   
"You are very correct, Miss unless you are selling something, in that case it is no one´s house" she laughed, obviously thinking how clever her answer was.   
"Can I talk to your mum?"   
The girl shrugged, the young lady seemed to be very odd, nervous and maybe it was just better to let her mother deal with her. She knew how to after all.   
"Muuuuuuuuuuuuum" knowing how annoyed her mother was when Frannie yelled, she kept laughing. It was Carrie´s birthday and her mood was more than cheerful, she smiled the whole day, drunk wine with her sister, joked with her nieces and their children. Everything was (almost) perfect.   
"Ohhh, hon, not again! Comin´ ok" she took the glass with her, a smile on her face. She was ready to be the star of the night. Was it someone to wish her happy birthday? Someone from university?   
"oh" was all she could say when she saw Dana´s face. More mature, slimmer but still very same as when she was 18. "Dana" she spoke.   
"Yes"   
"Come in"   
"Thanks" she entered the house carefully, taking a quick peek at everything around. Very old school, stylish but not too over-done. It was a habit, something we always do, if we want or not. But Dana liked the immediate cosiness that she felt the moment when she entered the house. Frannie did not leave them until her mother asked her to.   
"So" it was Carrie who broke the moment of painful silence. Obviously, Dana wanted something. It could be the sentiment or maybe she thought Carrie had some documents?   
"She is his, isn´t she? She looks so much like him"   
"Yes, Frannie" Carrie admitted.   
"Wow, I never knew I have a sister. "   
there was nothing Carrie could say to that. Sure, she did not contact Brody´s children and they didn´t contact her. Why would she know?   
"Do you need something, Dana?"   
Dana felt like a teenager again, playing with he fingers, her ring. She could barely look at Carrie´s face.   
"I have wanted to know ...." she started. Come on Dana, you have been preparing for this moment for so long. "I have wanted to ask, why? How ...Why did he die? How did he die?"   
"He was captured and hanged" Carrie said it as a fact because it was. her lips were pressed together, she was trying very hard not to show emotions. Dana did the same.   
"Was he guilty? What did he do? "  
"He was a hero"


End file.
